They're back
by lotusfl0wer
Summary: A weird celestial body approaches the Earth and Superman can't deal with it alone, so he needs Kara's help with DEO's crew. When they solve this big surprise from the space, Alex wants her sister presence in her birthday, but the super hero have important things to do. Families is always first?


The DEO was in alert the whole week. NASA sent a global warning about some strange celestial body approaching Earth and in the last time it happened, the humanity have earned Mon-El, another alien. In that rainy Tuesday, all the agents were in the meeting room, with their devices on, looking for some palliative measures if something strange really fell in Earth and all of them were focused, specially Alex and J'onn, who were coordinating the meeting. Suddenly, Winn opened the door, his breath failing by surprise.

\- Sir, Superman is here. We have a big problem. – Immediately, Alex, J'onn, Kara and Mon-El ran to the central room, where Superman was waiting for them, worried.

\- Hey, cous'! What happened? – Kara hugged the man in his cape and waited for the worst.

\- I am so sorry for disturb your important meeting, but we need to combine forces. I can't handle what I found alone. – Superman admitted.

\- What? What did you found? – Alex asked the man while going to one of the computers, searching for new information from NASA or any other spacial corporation.

\- I heard about the celestial body which is coming to Earth and went to my fortress, do researches about what could it be, and… my devices received signs from…

\- Phantom Zone? Another pod? – Kara asked, worried.

\- no, Kara. Something worse. Someone, actually. Brainiac.

\- Brainiac? – Mon-El still didn't know some names or persons or stories, but in that moment, he knew that it couldn't be good.

\- Brainiac is a supervillain who shrank Kandor, a big city in Krypton and his entire world called Bryak. He tried to shrank Earth once, but I stopped him for a while. Now, I guess he's back, with a back-up plan very powerful.

\- You forgot to say that he's ten thousand times more powerful than both of us and he's not affected by kryptonite, whose stones he stole some. – Kara explained.

\- Yeah.

\- Hm…. I'm tracking down some signals that you – Winn pointed to Superman- brought to us and... all I can say about it is the location. Nothing more.

\- Say it, then! I will recruit as many agents as I can and we'll go there right now. We need to stop this guy at all cost, no matter what. – Alex was very nervous when she left the room.

\- Sonora's Desert. But, there's something very, very weird… I can't track any human/alien/vital signs. If he's alive and coming to Earth, this should appear here.

\- Winn, how long to this reach the Earth?

\- About 2 hours, maybe 3.

\- Fine, Kara, Clark and Mon-El, you need to take people off the area. We don't know how big is this ship or anything. Clear the area in 5 miles. Winn, send alerts to as many media news as you can, radios, magazines, websites, everything. And do it fast, because we'll be offline, very probably. Warn airports and navy too. – J'onn coordinated and left the room. – Alex? Can you hear me? Meet me on our plane with the army right now! We need to stop Brainiac.

Superman, Supergirl and Mon-El flight right to 5 miles area that J'onn ordered to and started to take people away, to their houses or community shelters, near and safety cities and after that, returned to the desert, where the army was already in formation to shoot, attack, or fight. Alex was totally tense and couldn't stop herself to look the sky.

Superman whistled and soon Krypto showed up too, they would need all the help they could get.

-Sir? I received stronger signals now! It must be coming very soon to Earth! – Winn was always in directly contact by the earphone with the crew. – It's huge. Carbon nanowires frame, just one way in, 4 hundred possible laser cannon lits and a big lens in the front, who probably will be used to try shrink something. Frontline, you'll be the ones to suffer the attack, be careful. I don't know what the shrink ray can do.

\- Come on, you stupid bastard. – Alex whispered herself.

\- It's coming! – Kara yelled to everybody when she saw a black spot in the sky.

\- I'll kick your ass so bad… - Alex always needed to insult her opponents, the agent always did that kind of things.

\- No attempts until now! Don't lower your guard! – J'onn said while the black spot was turning big.

A few minutes after, the army recued good kilometers to be not achieved by the steel ship.

-Kara, can you see something? – Winn asked when Kara, Superman and Mon-el arrived approach the ship to see better. Krypto started to bark, once the dog was closer than the aliens. Superman lower his flight to where Krypto was and saw the only door opening.

\- The door! - He said and flew away, scared, obviously. Brainiac was a bad villain, the worst.

The DEO army was led by Alex til the door and set up guard, their guns prepared to shoot at the first threat. However, they didn't listen any lazer ray, or malefic laugh nor any threat, just a exasperated scream.

\- Help! We need help! – Said the voice.

\- Alex! Hold fire! – J'onn was still in Henk's shape, but he transformed himself into green martian and went where the voice screamed.

When the sand cloud was dissipated and all of them could see clearly, the voice gained a face.

\- Aunt Lara? – Kara yelled, surprised. – J'ONN, COME BACK! IT'S A TRAP!


End file.
